


A Friend in Need

by CharlieMistry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakup, Comfort Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dumps Francis, leaving the Frenchman distraught. Growing tired of his slump, his best friends try to cheer him up, the best way they know how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrrr, my first Hetalia fic and it's plain smut. I wrote this a while ago, inspired by being dumped quite harshly. Unfortunately, no one offered me sex. D; so I had to write my own.  
> Also, it took me way too long to come up with an ending. One of my colleagues suggested I ended it with STDs to give the story a moral point but shusssshhhh besides condoms are used (I think...)

"Please, mon cheri, at least tell me why!"  
"Fine... Fine... I suppose I owe you that much... It's all the little things. I just don't have the patience to deal with you and the way you are."  
"Your loss, Angleterre..."

Francis Bonnefoy lay on his scarlett suede couch, a half-finished cigarette perched between his lips and a glass of wine resting on the floor beside him.  
The country of love had been unceremoniously dumped, once again. And though he told himself that he was better off without Arthur, he couldn't deny that his heart was bruised and his self-esteem battered ("Just like the fish and chips he was so inexplicabley fond of...").

The doorbell to his apartment rang, but Francis left no one under the impression that he gave a shit.  
A few more rings of the doorbell, soon accompanied by loud banging. Francis plucked his cigarette from his mouth and leant over to pick up his glass of wine.

As he took a large undignified gulp of his underappreciated beverage, two men burst through the front door and stormed through the apartment until they found him.  
"Nice try, arschlock!" An arrogant albino, his good friend Gilbert, cackled. "Do you know how often I have to break into meine brüders house?"  
"¡Cuánto tiempo!" The brunette man, their somewhat gormless companion Antonio, laughed as he sat on the arm of the sofa, near Francis' head.  
"Mon amis, though I do appreciate your company, I do not appreciate it right now," Francis growled, taking another gulp of wine.  
"Are you still all pissy because of Arthur? The guys a dickhole!" Gilbert offered, kicking Francis' legs off the couch to make room for himself. He practically threw himself onto the seat.

"You were like this when Roderich dumped you," Antonio pointed out.  
"Kesesese, I still can't believe you managed to get your dick in that one!"  
"I'm serious, you two!" Francis shouted, standing up. "I want to be alone right now!"  
"Like hell you do!" Gilbert shouted back, standing up to face him. "You hate being on your own because there's no one to pay attention to you!"  
Francis didn't have an answer for that. He slowly sat back down, putting his withering cigarette to his lips.

"Seriously, douchebag, it's been months now. You plan on moping about him forever?"  
"He said he loved me... Told me I made him feel complete... Then simply discarded me like a soiled condom."  
"Scheiße, Francis, you are really bumming us all out!!!" Gilbert shouted.  
There was a sharp silence between them. Francis stubbed out his cigarette in an ash tray on the coffee table then returned his attention to his glass of wine.  
"What if... What if we were to bum him out?" Antonio suggested.  
Another silence, though this one more through bemusement than anger.

"Quoi...?"  
"Ja, what the scheiße are you talking about, Tony?"  
"It's a great idea! I don't know why none of us thought of it sooner!" Antonio cheered.  
"Seriously, thought of what?" Gilbert growled.  
"It's true that Francis craves attention, si?"  
"Ja, definitely..." the albino muttered darkly.  
"And Francis, you love sex, am I right?"  
Francis spat out his mouthful of wine in surprise.  
Gilbert started laughing hysterically.  
"It's not like we've never done anything like this before!" Antonio continued, "I think it will be a nice little cheery-up if we just all have a little bit of fun together!"  
Gilbert laughed even harder, while Francis stared blankly at his (possibly insane) Spanish friend.

Eventually, Gilberts' laughter died down and his expression softened.  
"So, you think we should fuck?" he asked.  
"Si!"  
"Sounds like I should prepare a couple more glasses of wine, then..." Francis sighed, brushing his blonde hair away from his face.  
"Don't be a pussy, Franny!" Gilbert called out. "I know there's beer in your fridge, we'll drink like men!"  
"Who said the wine was for you?" he retorted with a smirk.   
He stood up and went to leave the room.  
"Don't take too long, ja?"  
"Ignore him! Take your time, amigo!"  
Francis smiled a little, then made his way to the kitchen, leaving Gilbert and Antonio to talk between themselves.

He returned to the living room with a bottle of red wine and two bottles of beer.  
Gilbert and Antonio took the bottles from him and set them aside on the coffee table, focusing all their attention on to Francis.   
"So, you two thought up an arrangement while I was in the kitchen?" he asked, mildly surprised by their eager looks.   
"Si, you could say that," Antonio replied. He ran a hand through Francis' hair, down his neck and finally caressing his collarbone, which he then kissed, making the frenchman gasp.  
"It is an awesome arrangement!" Gilbert announced, standing right behind Francis; his breath warm against the back of his neck.  
Antonio, still running lips, tongue and fingers over Francis' clavicle, started undoing his shirt buttons. His movements were slow and deliberate, but his touches were heated with passion.  
Gilbert stroked almost tenderly along the blonde's hipbones, while playfully biting at his long elegant neck. His lack of patience had him rocking his own hips, grinding somewhat erratically against Francis.  
Francis himself remained passive, simply enjoying these attentions and occasionally voicing his pleasure through gasps and sighs. 

"Do you want this?" Gilbert growled into Francis's ear. Francis didn't know the specific details of what "this" was, but assumed it involved being fucked and nodded feverishly.  
With this approval, Antonio finished with the shirt buttons and pulled the silky blue garment from the blondes' toned torso. The brunette launched a ravenous attack on one of Francis' nipples; he sucked on it and toyed with it between his teeth, while one hand held his waist and the other wove through the golden hairs of his chest.  
Gilbert was equally attentive. He stroked up Francis' back then dragged his nails down, back to his hips. Francis let out a moan, which caused Gilbert to react in kind, even as he worked his hands round to the frenchman's belt. He clicked the buckle open, running his tongue along his stubbled jaw.

Francis moved to help with unbuttoning his trousers but found Gilbert swatting his hands away.  
"I think Tony should do that, am I right?"  
Antonio nodded and dropped to his knees. He looked up, through thick dark lashes, at Francis and licked his lips.  
("With a move that HAD to be pretty well practiced..." thought Francis), Antonio used his tongue and teeth to push the button from it's slit. Then, with just his teeth, he pulled down the zipper. The anticipation made Francis' feel as though his blood was suddenly too thick for his veins. He'd only just realised how his arousal throbbed with need.  
"Were you expecting us, Francis?" Antonio purred as he tugged the slacks down his thighs.  
"Sheiße, you were going commando?!" Gilbert exclaimed, peering over Francis' shoulder.  
"Tu es con!" Francis laughed, running an arrogant hand through his own hair. "You know I always go bare..."  
"You're such a man-whore!" Antonio chuckled.  
"Pardonnes-moi? I couldn't quite hear you down there, on your knees with your mouth wide open!"  
"Haahaa, he got you there, loser!"

"May we continue? I'm getting a little... desperate..." Francis sighed, shimmying completely out of his trousers, then kicking them aside. "Also, are you two likely to be showing any skin? Or am I just here to improve the view?"  
"Franny, you can just say you want to see me naked! Because, let's face it, I have a pretty awesome body!" Gilbert laughed, pulling his t-shirt over his head.  
Antonio made a point of licking down Francis' chest before unbuttoning his shirt.  
The frenchman groaned, his stiff cock twitching with need.  
"Je t'en prie!"   
"Could you repeat that in German? Or Spanish? Let us know what it is you want!" Gilbert teased.  
"I want you to fuck me!!!"

Gilbert and Antonio grinned at each other.  
"We'll see what we can do!" Antonio purred, leaning closer to Francis' crotch; Breathing warmth over his desperate arousal.  
"Hey, Franny, where's lube and condoms?" Gilbert barked.  
"Did you not hear me?!?! I want you to fuck me!!!" Francis whined in frustration.  
"Kesesese! And we want to make you feel good, not rip you a new ass hole!" he laughed, sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head.  
"Bed side table?" Antonio asked, standing up.  
"Oui, the usual place," he panted, needing to be touched again.  
"Okay, I'll get some. Gil, you start preparing him. Franny, you sit back and, uh, relax!"   
As he dashed from the room, Francis ground himself back against Gilbert's still-clothed erection, all but giving him a lapdance.  
"Chill, man!" Gil chuckled, running two fingers along Francis' jaw before slipping them into his more-than willing mouth.  
Francis sucked on them, lapping at them with his tongue.  
"I think that's enough, you horny fucker!"  
He took the fingers away from his mouth and ran them down between their bodies, landing at that tight ring of muscle that begged to be touched. He rubbed with a surprising tenderness for a moment, nerves coming alight with pleasure. Francis moaned and rutted against the moistened digits...

"God, Francis, you have so much lube! Which one do you want?" Antonio announced, carrying an armful of bottles and placing them on the coffee table. "Strawberry flavour, pineapple flavour, banana flavour, tingling sensation aaaaaaand warming sensation... And, man, don't get me started on the selection of condoms!"  
"Tony, does it look like we give a fuck what the lube smells like?!" Gilbert shouted, scissoring Francis who was rutting and grunting like an animal.  
"Strawberry then," the spaniard mumbled, picking up that bottle. "And condom? There's ribbed, dotted, ultra thin, ultra thick, strawberry, glow-in-the-dark-"  
"TONY!! Quit being an arschelock and just give me one!" he shouted, unzipping his jeans with his free hand.  
"Fine," he sighed, throwing a small packet at him. "Ribbed then." He knelt down inbetween Francis' spread thighs and poured a little bit of lube on his fingers before handing the bottle to Gilbert.   
Gilbert slowly pulled his fingers from Francis' entrance so that Antonio could take over preparing the blonde, while he unbuttoned his fly and freed his aching erection; then put on the condom and practically smothered himself in lube.

"Is he ready yet?" the albino growled, getting impatiently aroused.  
"Fuck me! Just fuck me!!!" Francis begged through gritted teeth.  
"Si, I think he's ready," the brunette nodded, withdrawing his fingers and placing his hands on the strong muscled thighs either side of his head.  
Gilbert positioned himself at Francis' entrance. The Frenchman lowered himself onto that thick cock, savouring that delicious burning friction until he felt full. Gilbert tried his best not to thrust; that tightness surrounding him felt so good... but he needed more of it, and soon.  
Francis let out a surprised shout as Antonio leant forward and licked the head of his throbbing member, suckling at the leaking precum. Francis ran a hand through the brunette's hair, trying not to grab it and force him to take in as much of his dick as possible.  
Not wanting to be forgotten, Gilbert finally started to thrust in and out; slow and shallow, at first.   
Antonio opened his mouth wide and finally took in Francis' generous cock.  
Francis was panting and writhing in ecstasy already. Lost in sensations, he rocked his hips back and forth, desperate for whatever more he could get from the two other men.  
Certain that no one was likely to get hurt at this point, Gilbert increased the speed and force of his thrusts. The resulting scream indicated that he'd found and stimulated Francis' prostate, flooding him with pleasure.   
And then Antonio further upped the ante, relaxing his throat to take all of Francis' length, as he jerked himself off.

Francis was overwhelmed at this point. His head was foggy from passion.  
"Anglete-"  
Upon hearing the start of that choked sob, Gilbert did the only reasonable thing he could think of and kissed the name away. Francis moaned gratefully into his mouth, surrendering completely to the gentley probing tongue.  
Antonio joined this comforting change of pace, easing his mouth from Francis' length, moving to lave attention on his balls. Francis broke away from Gilberts mouth to let out a   
debauched whine. He knew he was close... and so did the two other men. They both escalated their efforts; Gilbert held Francis's hips and fucked him, while Antonio returned to fervently sucking his dick.  
He lasted mere moments before screaming one last time and cumming in hot pulses down Antonio's throat.  
His climax lifted Gilbert to that same plateu, as his muscles clenched around him.   
"Fuckin' scheiße!" the albino screamed. He then lifted Francis from his length, removing and tying off his condom.  
With weary limbs, Francis led Antonio to stand then gave him the most attentive blowjob he could manage in his post orgasmic daze. When Antonio came with a passionate cry, Francis felt that it was only polite to swallow.

The room fell silent, save for their heavy breathing and panting.  
Francis, as their "host", spoke first. "Anyone for a cigarette?" he asked, leaning towards the coffee table for his lighter and pack of cigarettes. They both accepted.  
"So, uh," Gilbert finally barked, after a drag of his cigarette and a swig of his not-forgotten beer. "Now that's out of the way, who thinks getting wasted and watching boobies on pay-per-view is an AWESOME idea?"


End file.
